


Symphony

by Jenuity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenuity/pseuds/Jenuity
Summary: Based on the events of the Dream SMP season 1 finale.Philza comes to confront his son, but he may be to late.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Symphony

Wilbur stood in the small room, hands shaking.

He gave Tommy the chance he didn’t take it.

Tubbo was in charge now. He wondered how he would deal with the newest changes.

Wilbur gave a small laugh. So this was it.

He was finally going to do this.

He told his friends about the chekovs gun.

He did warn them. 

He had to do this.

Right?

“What are you doing?” A stern voice bellowed.

_ Philza _

Ridiculous he wasn’t actually here. Wilbur was just going insane. Well more insane.

“What are you doing.” ‘Philza’ asked again.

So like any insane man. He replied.

“Nothing.”

Like an insane man he lied to his non-existent father. 

“Nothing, nothing is happening. I wasn’t doing anything. We made Tubbo president. And Schlatt is gone and we won the war. So it’s good Phil it’s good!”

He was still nervous. Why? He wanted this.

“Mhm. So where are you now?” 

A bead of sweat rolled down his neck.

“M- L’manberg. Well the area around L’manberg. You wouldn’t know… y’know geography.”

This was stupid. Why was he wasting his time Tommy was bound to find him.

Then he heard it. The shuffling of sandals.

He was here. He was real.

Wilbur whipped around. And for a second his facade broke.

_ “Phil.”  _

He father was here. He was real. He looked disappointed.

“Mhm. In L’manberg huh?”

His father was here. And for a second he could see everything he ever wanted. Him and his friends re-building a nation. Alongside his father.

He would be so proud.

But he let the fantasy slowly fade.

“Okay.” He said. Confronting his dad. “I will admit… do you know what this button is?”

“Uh huh.” His father’s eyes were full of fear. Fear of him. “I do.”

Tears escaped Wilbur’s eyes as he pushed the emotions away.

“Have you heard the song, the song on the walls. Well that’s the point. The thing I was thinking about. There  _ was  _ a special place.”

He could feel himself let go. The music got louder.

“B-but it’s not there anymore y’know… it’s not.”

Phil disagreed. His wings spreading wide as if to try and welcome Wilbur to him.

“It is there. You’ve just won it back Wil.”

Wilbur couldn’t take it anymore.

His heart and his brain felt like they were going to explode.

So he allowed himself one more surge of emotions. Maybe this would show him.

“Phil I’m always so close to pressing this button Phil!” 

His voice began to break, and he could feel his heart rate speed up. It was now or never. Time to air his final grievances.

“I’ve- I’ve been here like 7 or 8 times. I’ve been here… 7 or 8 times.”

He could hear foot steps up above.

Now or never.

“Phil. I’ve been here so many times.”

As the final strings of sadness left him Wilbur felt tired. He was so so tired.

He could hear shots up above.

“They’re fighting, they’re fighting.” He said.

There could never be peace.

Phil took a step forward.

“And you want to just blow it all up?”

“I do, I think I do.” Wilbur said, letting out a sigh.

“You fought so hard to get this, this land back. You worked so hard.” 

As much as Wilbur wanted to run to his father. To feel his embrace and to finally be free.

He couldn’t.

He remembered when he left home. He was the last one of his 3 brothers.

Tommy had left a long time ago. He wanted to pursue his dreams. He was only 14 but he had his friends by his side, so Phil let him go. It wasn’t long before he started making history.

Phil was proud.

Techno had left a couple months before Tommy.

He was quickly earning a name for himself as a blood hungry pig hybrid. The Blood god rather. The most skilled warrior in all the land, arguably better than Dream.

Phil was proud.

Wilbur left last. To join the Dream SMP. He told Phil of his plans. To build a nation around peace and prosperity. Phil smiled. He was happy for Wilbur.

But Wilbur didn’t think Philza was proud. 

Maybe it was because he was the middle child. Maybe it was because he felt like he was constantly in Techno’s shadow.

Maybe it’s because Phil didn’t have much time for Wilbur between training Techno to use his hybrid abilities and keeping Tommy out of trouble.

Wilbur was always left for last, at least in his eyes.

“I could. I could press it.” Wilbur said, gazing at the dreaded button.

“Do you want to take that risk?” Phil said, his voice calm. But Wilbur could hear the waver.

“There is a lot of TNT potentially connected to that button.”

Wilbur looked back on his first days in the Dream SMP..

He wanted peace. And he eventually got it.

But it never stayed for long, the world was constantly out of balance.

Younger Wilbur had been a fool.

“Did you know Phil. That there was a saying. By a traitor once part of L’manberg. A traitor I don’t know if you’ve heard of, Eret?”

Phil nodded. Slowly inching towards his son.

“Yeah.”

“That saying Phil.” Wilbur slowly turned around.

And he concealed his emotions. He hid his personality deep inside him. He let the frustration take over. He gave into the exhaustion.

“It was never meant to be.”

And he pressed the button.

Phil gasped. “Oh my god.”

Rushing forwards the man tackled his son to the ground. Encasing both within the shield of his wings.

He held Wilbur tightly. But it was too late, Wilbur’s internal flame was already hidden away where no one would ever find it.

So to avoid the pain he let himself go.

He was truly free, at least he thought he was.

But he didn’t feel in control.

He was shaking. He was tearing up.

Why? He had wanted this.

He felt Phil prop him up again. The explosion had passed. They both made it out alive.

“Wil.” Philza seemed nearly angry. “It’s all gone!”

Wilbur laughed. Laughed like a maniac, like the monster he had become.

“My L’Manberg Phil!” He shouted over the chaos.

“My unfinished symphony! Forever unfinished.”

Wilbur had never left a song unfinished before.

“If I can’t have this no one can Phil!”

He had stolen it away. His one chance to make his father proud was gone. He didn’t care.

“Oh my god.” Phil said in disbelief. 

Wilbur stared into the groups of people emerging from the explosion.

The words tumbled from his mouth.

He didn’t know what he was saying.

“Kill me Phil.” He said. “Kill me.”

“What?!” His dad spun around. 

Wilbur unsheathed his sword and tossed it at the ground. 

Phil stared at it.

The spectators looked at him.

Niki, Tommy, Tubbo. 

They didn’t see Wilbur, they saw a monster.

A monster who had lost his mind.

“Kill me! With the sword, murder me now.”

Wilbur had done all he could. It was over.

His shell began to crack. His flame burst to life.

It was done. There was nothing left for him.

“Killza. Killza.” He laughed. Letting the tears spill out his eyes. He was surprised he had any left.

He had done a lot of crying these past few hours.

“Do it. Murder me. Do it.” He repeated like a small child.

“Look, they all want you to!” He gestured at the rubble of L’Manberg where most the members of the SMP stood. Dazed and confused. Some are still fighting.

“Do it Phil, kill me.” Wilbur didn’t think there were any buttons left to push, but somehow he managed. 

“I can’t you're- you’re.” Philza picked up the sword hands shaking.

“Kill me Philza!” Wilbur shouted hammering the final nail into the coffin.

“You're my son!” Phil yelled back. He too had begun tearing up. His heart breaking from seeing his boy like this. 

“Murder me!” Wilbur pleaded. He wanted it to be finished. The music was too loud, it was hurting his head.

“No matter what you do. You’re always my son.”

Wilbur in his life had done many things he regretted. 

One of them was ever doubting the fact that his father loved him.

Of course he did. 

He was the one who would listen to Wilbur’s music for hours on end.

He was the one who got him his first guitar.

He was the one who encouraged Wilbur to follow all his dreams no matter how impossible they seemed.

He was his father. 

  
  


“This isn’t.” Wilbur panicked. The music was loud in his ears. Loud and violent.

“Look, look! How much work went into this?!”

————————————————————-

Philza turned towards his son.

He saw a shell of a boy.

His son was tired, so so tired.

His son pleaded.

“Do it.”

Perhaps he could have been a better father.

He wished he would’ve divided time evenly between his sons.

His wish that he had tried harder.

He wished he had gotten to Wilbur sooner.

He turned to his boy.

And he gave him a hug. 

Wilbur didn’t have any reaction as the sword went through him.

Philza hugged him tightly.

“I love you Wilbur. And I’m so proud of you. It’s okay.”

————————————————————-

Wilbur smiled as he enjoyed the final embrace.

The music calmed. It was finally ending.

“I love you Wilbur. And I’m so proud of you. It’s okay.”

The words mixed in with the symphony. Filling his mind with a calming tune.

He felt himself slump in his dad’s shoulders.

He closed his eyes.

The final notes faded away.

He was wrong, he had finished his symphony.

And it was over. 

He was free.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first bit of writing for this kind of thing ever so please forgive me if it’s a little messy.  
> I kinda wrote this on a whim so if you took the time to actually read it thanks! That’s pretty awesome.


End file.
